Peter, Everyone's Favourite to Protect
by thewriterstory
Summary: Random, non-canon compliant fic that's set post Civil War. In a world where the Avengers are fighting, a world which Peter is seemingly too good for, some people would want to protect Peter at all costs. Even if that means summoning the Avengers, threatening them, and then kidnapping Peter in front of their eyes? Yes. (One-shot)


**A/n: wanting to write spiderman fics since i watched the two MCU spider-man films a month ago but haven't started writing them because college…**

**And this is _not_ one of the ideas that I've brainstormed carefully. This is actually a product of one random dream, memes and other crazy stuff..**

**This entire fic is random.**

**I might regret publishing this, as it's totally not my style. But I'm going to put it up here because I've totally missed writing. I hope it manages to establish a little more of Peter's noble character though.**

**AU concepts: Bucky isn't frozen for long or maybe not at all (come on, all actions have consequences man, face them!) Set between CW and Endgame but Peter does have a tracker.**

**Ignoring every movie that is set after Civil War could help you understand this better. Spider-man's rants are also in italics.**

**Credits: Friend Kookie who helped me figure out what facts to include in this fic. Disclaimer: don't own Marvel.**

* * *

Peter loved volunteering at the F.E.A.S.T. shelter for those in need. May had brought him here a few times and he had gotten the hang of helping out wherever he could, stocking supplies, keeping some of them company and more.

While it was pitiable that he saw many, many New Yorkers streaming in and out of the shelter over time, he liked how FEAST hosted a sort of melting pot of cultures. New York was a diverse place, and places like FEAST helped bring people of different backgrounds together. He loved hearing everyone's stories, from the story of how Uncle Denny made his burrito-pizza fusion shop to the aspiring 10-year-old Broadway musician Martha's plans on how to get into the Broadway scene.

Everyone had a different story to tell.

He hoped he'd one day have his own unique story to tell. Synthesizing new chemicals, new medicine. Or coming up with revolutionary tech. He didn't know yet - he had no idea what he wanted to do after Midtown High.

Then the spider bite happened.

It started tough, but then he got the hang of it, and his life became even more centered around helping others.

"Just looking out for the little guy," as he had told Mr. Stark.

And FEAST provided much background knowledge and insights that proved useful on the field. He would forever be thankful to Aunt May for introducing him to the charity.

* * *

Today was starting off boring. Peter had come in early in the morning to help clean up the entire center, in preparation for a homely Thanksgiving celebration that FEAST staff were throwing the inhabitants and frequent patrons of the shelter.

He was sweeping up the huge empty hall where there was only one other man: Old Man Fayule, someone who moved into the shelter about a month ago, but kept disappearing sometimes.

Fayule was staring at the chessboard, set up in the board game area far from Peter. Peter had offered the man a game but he had shooed him off.

He'd then started playing both sides of the chess game.

_Quirky_ Peter thought. _But not quite uncommon_, he recalled his own eccentric behavior as a child, when it came to playtime.

'_Playtime, I could use some playtime.' _Peter groaned. He was borrreeddd. There was nothing to do except sweep up pounds of dust. And he wanted something exciting for a change from the stress of all his responsibilities. But noooo, there were barely any FEAST people up to have any fun with.

He started whistling a tune as the sunlight began to peer through the windows on his side of the hall.

The grumpy old man had told him off then too.

_Maaan, his accent had sounded so different. Wonder where he is from?_ Peter wondered to himself but knew that the old man wasn't going to talk to him one bit.

Sighing, he leaned back on the wall pausing his chores, wondering if May would notice his absence if he were to return home to get his earpiece. It could work out, the house was near, there was still time before everything needed to be set up.

But his sensitive hearing started acting up just then. Overhearing some conversation from the streets. Sound passing through the wall faster than air and all that. He was going to pick up his chores where he left them, when his brain recalled that he knew the voice.

_Maybe some of his favorite FEAST patrons were here! Right, I shouldn't be picking favorites,_ he mentally slapped himself.

He peered out the window, seeing if any patrons were making their way to the shelter's entrance.

_Uh, why was he seeing a metal arm? _

_Maybe that's a new patron, with prosthesis! Their metal arm looks so sick - should that red star ring a bell?_

He ran through his mental catalog of people he knew that had prosthetic arms.

That would make one ex-brainwashed still-captain-america-hungover super soldier. _What could have brought him here?_

_Hmm if he was here, Captain America must be here with him. Where the Captain would be, Falcon would not be far behind._

_Shouldn't they be busy running for their lives?_

_Right, the pardons and other arrangements have been going on and all that._

_Still.., shouldn't they not be making a public appearance? FEAST isn't exactly public but it _is_ New York and they really should not be wandering around a city with mixed opinions about them, not that I don't want to see them, I would love to meet Captain America, again, I know, but this time he won't remember me as the guy who swiped his shield and I'd hopefully make a good impression of him. Then again, what would Captain America find interesting about me that he would remember me... Would Mr Stark get mad if I talked to Captain America? I heard Ms Romanoff say that they're still not seeing eye to eye even though there have been pardons made and all- foCUS PETE!_

_rIGHT, i should probably tune into what the Winter Soldier is saying._

"Target is in Hall A. Alone, studying something intently on a table." Bucky reported.

"So target is really an older-looking version of Steve, who is actually a nerd at that too." Sam scoffed, Steve rolling his eyes somewhere else.

"I didn't mean _studying_ I meant observing something intently, pea brain. What kind of 90 year old grandpa would be studying?"

"This is the 21st century, anyone studies at any age-"

"Focus guys. I've got the hallway covered." Steve attempted to ground them.

"Time to meet the old version of yourself, Steve?"

Steve just sighed in response.

"Remember, don't agitate the man, just surround him till we get some answers, got it? And if he's the one matching the reports and/or presenting a threat, Falcon, you're dropping down to his side and extracting him to Location B where we can interrogate him away from civilians."

"Bucky, you're my backup, ready to move in?"

"Ready."

Peter who had been only listening to Bucky's side of the conversation, still missing many pieces, perked up.

The ex-Avengers wouldn't put a civilian in danger right?

If they were planning to, he had to do something. But couldn't reveal himself, the old man, Fayule, knew he was right there, and if he saw Spider-man at the same spot, ehhhhh. How much of a gossip were old people again?

He had a broom. Could he do enough damage with it?

Maybe he should stand closer to Fayule to guard him from any attacks, or maybe he should be hiding in the vents so he could drop by as Spiderman-

_Awww you got to be kidding me. Falcon already took the vents! His voice was coming from there all this while, I should have focussed and paid attention to what he was saying. _

The door clicked open.

_And what the juice when did Bucky get into the hall and behind Mr Fayule?_

"Falcon!" Bucky whispered harshly, "There's a kid in the hall!"

"Where- oh! My bad that was in my blind spot!"

_Seeing the winter soldier crouching behind a kid's bookshelf with a gun trained on an old man, now that is a funny sight if you thought about it- NOT to mention that it is completely absurd so what were they thinking?_

But Peter only stood frozen, far from the rest, as he tried to gather more information before acting. He wasn't impulsive, totally...

Steve composed himself, trying to not think about the unwanted civilian in the room and marched ahead toward the old man.

"Mr Fayule Kol?" The Captain, disguised in plain clothes, announced his presence with an authoritative tone. "I'm Steve Rogers. I'm here to ask you a couple of questions." Steve explained, as he sat down on the opponent's side of the table.

The old man didn't grace his presence, still studying the pieces.

_Now's not the time to get distracted by Captain America, Pete. Focus._

Peter tried to shift himself closer to the board games area, using other furniture to hide him.

"We heard quite a lot about you. Specifically, on the night of the 19th, last Thursday, you were walking along the street away from FEAST. Could you tell us where you were going that night?"

Fayule just ignored him and started surrounding his opponent's king with his own pieces.

Steve gave a pained expression.

"A witness said you were surrounded by green light before you disappeared into thin air? Could you explain that."

Fayule hid his smile. That sounded so absurd, Steve's tone gave it away that he himself found it absurd.

"Another witness said you were flying out of nowhere in the middle of the night. Mr Kol, that is nothing to be afraid of. If you have recently gotten some powers, we can help you understand them."

_So someone must have been doing a poor job of not controlling his powers then… that is, if he has powers?_

"If you are not going to help us, then, well, thank you for your assistance, Mr Kol." Steve stood up, as if leaving politely.

Bucky took his shot.

The kid jumped out of nowhere and blocked the projectile with the broom.

"Huh." Steve stared at Peter.

Peter felt awkward standing there, having an outstretched arm with a broom that had a bullet stuck to it- was that a bullet? That will have to wait.

"H-hi, Mr Rogers, uh, Captain? Captain America? It's a huge honor," Peter shifted into a more closed position, letting his mouth run its course.

_Crap he should have been trying to defend the helpless old man not engaging in fanboying…_

"U-h may I know, what brings you here?" _And why is grumpy old Fayule smiling at Mr Steve and what is going on here?"_

Sam groaned. "Nosy kids these days. I say we take this one out with a tranq and then drag the target out of there."

"Seconded."

Steve gave a light shake of his head, still not wanting to communicate through the ear piece when the target could see and hear him.

"Listen kid, we are here on official business-"

"Official?"

"- and we need you to stay out of it, okay? I want you to get out of here right now, let us adults take care of this alright?"

"S-sir, there's nothing to take care of here, everything is fine here-"

"How naive," Sam sighed. Could kids become worse than that?

Steve tried not to give any visual cues of not knowing how to handle this kid. Wouldn't most kids listen to what the Avengers were saying?

"This man is someone we've heard is dangerous. We'd like to settle this without any third parties around alright?"

"U-uh Captain with all due respect…" Peter felt a prick. "What's this supposed to be?" He removed the offending object casually.

_Crap is this the part where I'm supposed to faint because this is a dose of tranquilizer enough for civilians-_

"Hit him with a slightly higher shot, Bucky"

"On it."

"No!" The most reasonable person on the team barked a tad too late, the rest having decided that this kid was interrupting their mission a tad too much.

Peter moved out of the way but Mr Kol? Tripped him? And the shot landed squarely on his collarbone. As he landed squarely on the floor.

"Falcon, you're up." Steve picked up the kid blinking blearily at him and swiftly laid him on a couch nearby while Falcon dropped in and Bucky took another shot at Mr Kol.

"W-wait I can't let you hu-rt another person-" (just like you hurt Mr Stark).

Old man Fayule waved his hands and chuckled. Several things happened adding to the chaos of this mission. Falcon's shoelaces got tied together and he fell gracelessly, the bullet was misdirected, and the bookshelves dominoe'd on Bucky, guaranteed to trap him for a few minutes.

"I must say, your team is most impressive, Captain," The old man said, as he continued laughing. "Oh, what's that flashing thing on your watch, Peter?"

Peter opened his eyes to glance at his watch.

"Oh no… not now, not at FEAST-" The nearby window splintered into pieces just then and there stood Iron Man in all his glory.

Falcon, now recovered, tackled Fayule. "What have you done?" He gritted out.

"This was your own doing. You summoned him~" Fayule replied proudly.

Steve drew himself up to his full height and approached Iron Man, who raised his faceplate, revealing paternal anger.

"I don't know what you've done this time, Cap, but you have crossed a line, hurting kids-"

"Tony, it's not what it looks like-"

"-out of my way" Tony lightly blasted Steve aside, as he rushed towards the couch.

"Peter? Friday said you weren't feeling good-"

"Mr Stark, I'm okay, I really am-"

"As touching of a reunion this is-" the target smirked and blasted Tony away with a green blast.

"Loki?!" Tony activated his missile launchers, "You'll pay for that, you," only to pause because the offending man was using Peter as a shield.

"It took you long enough to be all in the same room." Loki dropped his disguise, acting as if he was proud of summoning everyone there that day.

Tony raised his head, confused, but also disgusted.

Not like he wasn't avoiding the captain's little band since forever but how did Loki know, how long had he been with Peter and what did he have to do with everything?

"Your petty human arguments are insignificant and worthless. I demand you make up immediately-"

"Who are you to be making demands?"

Steve had walked up to Tony's side, much to Tony's chagrin.

"There are more pressing issues that are facing all the realms, and I do not want the Avengers' petty squabbles to be the cause of all our doom."

Bucky and Sam, coordinated, tried to tear Loki and his hostage apart, only to be deflected by an invisible bubble around Loki. "You didn't think it'll be that easy, did you?"

The immortal's smug tone was grating everyone's nerves.

Peter was too busy trying to figure out if it was worth webbing his captor to catch anyone's eye contact and secret signals.

"Alright, alright. You got us, we'll talk." Tony raises his arms in a pacifying gesture, starting to circle Loki. "Leave Peter out of this, he has no part in this."

"Of _course_, he has no part in this. In fact, I have come to the conclusion, after observing this mortal for many days-" Loki cupped Peter's face in a mocking manner and Tony looked like he wanted to squelch, "that he is far superior to all of you, to be dragged into this mess, so yes, I _will _be leaving Peter out of this, and he'll be coming with me-"

-this claim was punctuated by another failed attack on Loki-

"Until you all can behave like adults and work on the problem that all the realms are facing. Say bye to them, Peter,"

"Wait, no, Mr Kol- Loki, I still need to help people at FEAST-"

Peter struggled against Loki but Loki had other plans.

He'd wanted to protect the kid from the Avengers, this tiny being was too good for them, and the Avengers were going to corrupt him.

Green mist swirled around them and took Loki and Peter away from the rest's eyes. He knew the perfect place to protect this little mortal from the dangers like the Avengers, and all the chaos of Midgard.

Maybe he should have asked for Peter's opinions first but he knew that the kid would have picked a life full of suffering and sacrifice, over some luxury and protection that Loki wanted to give him.

So Loki chose for him.

And he wasn't going to return the innocent mortal even if the Avengers bridged their differences.

After all, Loki liked the precious human.

_fin._

* * *

**In Summary: Loki would want the Avengers to get back together asap so that they'll get rid of Thanos and everything that is Loki's problems. Loki would use Peter as a bargaining chip to achieve that. Loki is also fond of the midgardian spiderling and wants to protect him. (That last one is inspired by tumblr and instagram memes of Loki having a huuugeee soft spot for Peter.)**

**Why would Loki choose to disguise himself as an older Steve? Who knows what Loki knows~ ;)**

**I know, quite a lot of flaws in my fic but hope you can appreciate it as a random crack piece. I miss sharing fanfics on this website. I also plan to get some serious Spider-man fanfics written, hopefully.**

**May and Peter volunteering at FEAST is borrowed from Spider-man PS4. And _Fayule Kol_. Ha. Get it?**

**Please review/fav if you liked it :)**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day everyone!**


End file.
